


The Watermelon Incident

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Marking, Fluff and Crack, Fun with Fruit, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Gavin is... fixated.





	The Watermelon Incident

**Author's Note:**

> finally i come bearing context to the watermelon references from Welcome Home, my pet play fic. If you haven't read that yet, go give it a read. You don't need it to understand this fic, but it provides some context to those inside jokes. Hope yall enjoy it!

For perhaps the thirty-eighth time since he’d stepped foot in the bathroom, Nines found himself cross referencing his current position with any known data his creators had expected he might experience. Just as it had the thirty-seven times before, his research came up empty. Yet again Gavin had taken him outside of his programming’s parameters. 

Nines shifted awkwardly in the bathtub, unable to keep the grimace off his face as Gavin flitted to and fro, preparing for… whatever it was he wanted to do. 

A shiver of cool air rolled down his spine as Gavin made another lap around the small bathroom. It didn’t chill Nines, but it sent his sensors flickering to life, taking in the airflow patterns and temperature changes, and then the increased heart rate of the human occupying the space with him. His fingers tightened on the large watermelon resting in his lap. As soon as Gavin had strong armed him into the bathtub, he’d been quick to hand him the melon. 

No explanation had come as of yet; Nines wondered if he’d be given one at all. 

“Gavin.” 

Gavin didn’t so much as pause as he continued fiddling with the lights, the shower curtain, and then the towels hanging in the corner. He grunted as he pulled out his phone, focusing on that instead of Nines. Nines frowned and narrowed his eyes, hacking into the phone display to see what it was he was doing. His raised a brow when he realized Gavin was opening up the camera app, his thumb swiping it into video mode a moment later. 

Nines felt his lips curl into a frown. “Gavin,” he repeated, this time louder. With a thought he turned Gavin’s phone off completely, forcing the man to pay attention. “I expect an explanation sooner rather than later.”

Gavin thumbed at his phone a few times and then swore, looking up once he realized what Nines had done. He bared his teeth a little as he pointedly turned it back on. “What?” he muttered, and it was then that Nines noticed he wouldn’t meet his eye. “I’m almost ready, so just be patient, okay?”

“Ready with what?” Nines asked, trying and failing to get the man to look at him. “I’ve been sitting here for seven point two minutes, Gavin. I’d like to know why.” 

To his surprise, Gavin colored at that. His temperature increased when he finally looked towards the bathtub, his eyes lingering on Nines’s bare legs and chest. He’d been told to strip down to his underwear for this. Not an unusual occurrence, but it usually only happened prior to sex. Sure, they could be gearing up for coitus, but the presence of the watermelon and Gavin’s camera phone gave Nines the idea that there was something more at hand than that. 

Instead of answering right away, Gavin just let out a sigh. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and knelt down beside the bathtub, rubbing at the back of his neck as he took in Nines’s body once more. “I just want you to do something for me,” he mumbled, settling his phone on the edge of the tub for a moment. 

“Do what for you?” Nines asked as he watched Gavin reach out and take the watermelon from his lap. His eyes widened incrementally when his legs were then moved, knees crooked and thighs parted. The watermelon was placed between them. Gavin took him by the knees and pressed his legs around it, holding the fruit in place. 

Gavin didn’t bother to speak again until he had picked his phone back up and held it aloft, camera app open once more with the video setting selected. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, hitting record. 

“Flex.”

Nines blinked, looking between Gavin and his camera and the watermelon posed between his thighs. “Excuse me?” he said. “Why would I do something like that?”

Gavin groaned, covering his flushed face with a hand. Even his ears were a bright red. Embarrassment, his analysis told him. Gavin was embarrassed of what he was asking him to do. Did that mean Nines should refuse? Logic told him what would happen if he humored the request. The reason for the bathtub now made sense, but the rest of this situation was so far outside his realm of understanding that even the preventative measures Gavin had taken weren’t quite enough to make this seem proper. 

“Please?”

Nines broke from his internal processing with a bit of a twitch, staring at Gavin. Despite possessing the ability to replay the audio of their conversation, he still found himself replying, “What was that?”

Gavin bit viciously at his lower lip, staring at his phone before glancing up reluctantly. “I said,” he muttered, “ _ please.  _ Will you please just… Come on, Nines, don’t make me beg. This is humiliating enough as it is.”

“I don’t… Gavin, I don’t even understand what it is you want me to do,” Nines murmured. 

“That’s fine, just…” Gavin let out a harsh breath, the bridge of his nose a rosy red. “Do you trust me?”

Nines didn’t really see how trust factored into something like this. Regardless, he found himself nodding slowly, his hands curling into loose fists at his sides. 

“Then don’t worry about the why.” He lifted up the camera again, his pupils dilating as he centered the camera app along Nines’s body. Gavin licked at his lips, glancing at him over top. “Just flex, okay? You’re… You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

Nines looked down at the watermelon, processors stuttering for a moment as he tried to make sense of it all. He tightened his grip with his knees, feeling the slight give of the watermelon’s rind as he debated it. Errant environmental readings ran by in the background of his mind palace, not drastic enough to distract him from the situation at hand. 

He glanced at Gavin and saw him with a hand tight around the edge of the bathtub. He was watching, waiting. Nines let out a breath and wondered when he’d deviated so hard from his initial programming. When and why. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. He tightened his hands into hard fists. Gavin better have the phone recording, since he wasn’t likely to do this again even if he did beg.  

With one flex, just one effortless movement of muscle and thought, the watermelon let out a sharp crack and split down the middle. Nines wrinkled his nose as the juice immediately seeped down his thighs, sticky and wet. He was rather thankful for Gavin’s momentary burst of insight. It would have been exceedingly unpleasant having to clean this mess up anywhere else. He turned to see if this was all he’d wanted of him…

… and found Gavin palming himself with one hand, the other still holding up his phone. 

“What are you doing--”

“Holy fucking shit,” Gavin groaned, pitching forward to prop his elbow on the side of the bathtub. He angled the phone down, making sure the sight of the split melon was front and center in his viewfinder. Nines parted his thighs in surprise, letting the ruined fruit fall with a wet, mushy thud. 

“Gavin?” If he’d thought he had been out of his element before, he definitely was now. Nines wrinkled his nose as the sticky juice soaked through his underwear, then grimaced as Gavin let out a low moan. “Why are you masturbating? What could you  _ possibly  _ find arousing in this situation?”

But it didn’t seem like he was going to get an answer to his question. 

Nines grunted as Gavin reached out a hand and yanked on his ankle, jerking his leg into the air. His back collided with the rear wall of the tub, his body sliding down a few inches until he sat in the middle of the sticky sweet puddle pooling in the basin. “Gavin!” he chided, but that was as far as he was able to get. A warm, wet tongue ran up the length of his calve a moment later, stealing away any lecture he might have otherwise given. 

Gavin’s eyes were blown black with lust when they finally met Nines’s properly. His tongue drew along his lips, tasting the juice collected on his skin. “You’re so fucking strong,” Gavin rasped, tossing his phone behind him so he could free up a hand to touch himself again. His eyes closed. He threw back his head. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking strong. That could be my fucking  _ head.” _

What? What on earth? Nines’s eyes widened as Gavin rose up on his knees, pulling himself free from his trousers to jerk off in the open air. 

“Your head?” Nines repeated, curling his hands into fists at his sides. His leg was still being held aloft, Gavin’s mouth kissing along the length, lapping up every drop of juice still clinging to it. “Why is that turning you on?” 

Another groan. Gavin tore open his eyes and planted a messy, loud kiss on Nines’s inner thigh. “Babe, please,” he wheezed, nearing orgasm. “I want to die eating your fucking ass. Just… fucking…  _ ngh,  _ obliterate me.”

His eyebrows rose high enough to touch his hairline. Nines opened his mouth, then closed it, his LED no doubt cycling an insistent, endless yellow. That made no sense. Did Gavin think he’d crush his head if he tried? The detective wasn’t suicidal, so seeking death through such a means… It didn’t sound like Gavin thought it a bad thing. If the way he was going at his crotch were any indication, he seemed absolutely enamored with the thought. Nines blinked when he felt the man groping the artificial muscle of his thigh. It was the only warning he had before Gavin ejaculated into the bathtub, painting Nines’s thighs with sticky ropes of white. 

“Oh,  _ fucking  _ hell, baby,” Gavin groaned, milking himself of every last drop as he coated Nines’s legs. He let Nines’s leg fall, stumbling back onto his haunches the moment he was done. His chest heaved and his biometrics read as fatigued, but settling. He pillowed his head on an arm propped on the edge of the tub, seeming content to leave it at that while Nines dripped with watermelon juice and semen. 

“Well…” Nines said when he realized Gavin wasn’t going to speak. He wrinkled his nose and assessed the damage done to the clothing he still wore. “That was certainly a new level of unnecessary, even for you.”

Gavin groaned, the sound muffled partially by his arm. He lifted up his free hand and showed Nines his middle finger. “Let me fuckin’ bask in the afterglow,” he mumbled, his hand falling limply beside his head. “Don’t ruin it.” 

“How I can ruin something that makes no sense is beyond even my abilities to comprehend,” Nines recited, slowly shifting back into a sitting position. He was absolutely filthy now, and the remains of the watermelon were ruined too. Mushy and sticky, the mashed fruit squished under him as he moved, seeds sticking to his skin. “If you’re done, I’m going to wash off now,” he muttered, reaching for the knobs. 

Gavin’s head shot up at that, and Nines let out a sigh when the man grabbed him by the wrist, yanking his hand away. “No, wait!” Gavin rushed, holding Nines in place while he scrambled to find his fallen phone. “I gotta get pictures before you ruin it.”

Nines raised a disbelieving brow. “Before  _ I _ ruin it?” he scoffed, sitting still as Gavin quickly snapped pictures. “You owe me a new pair of underwear.”

Instead of a condescending retort or a snippy little comeback, Gavin just lifted his head and smiled. An odd smile, come to think of it. His cheeks were flushed and his grin was wide, no ounce of smarmy spite in it to ruin the sincerity. He’d never seen him smile like that at him before. It was the sort of expression he saved for his cat, for when he thought no one else was looking at him and he could risk a moment to be sincere. He’d never smiled at Nines like that… He never thought he would.

Nines fidgeted and ran a diagnostic test when his thirium pump began to stutter.

A few seconds passed. That smile grew wider.

**[Systems Diagnostics: All clear]**

He ran it again just to make sure. More thorough this time. His cheeks were beginning to grow warm.

“You’ve got no idea how fucking sexy you are,” Gavin chuckled, casting out a hand to coax Nines back into a sprawl. Nines could shove him aside, break the hold… but he just went along with it, letting him take his pictures. “So fucking good. Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. God, you’re so fucking hot. Just look at you, babe. You’re covered in me.”

Just look at him, huh. Nines stared up at the water stained ceiling and let out a sigh. The praise kept coming, so he put up with it. At least for a little while longer. 

**[Advanced Systems Diagnostics: All clear]**

Nines closed his eyes and spread his thighs a little wider for Gavin.

The things he did for this man. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope yall liked that, cuz i think Gavin did. check me out on twitter (tdcloud_writes) and tumblr (terminallydepraved) for more fun, and if you liked this, leave a comment! until next time!


End file.
